


Украденные мгновения

by Prokopyan



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Captain America (Movies), The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: Драббл о любви, нарочито написанный так, чтобы вы могли мысленно представить себе Ахилла и Патрокла или Стива Роджерса и Баки Барнса и в любом случае получить удовольствие
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	Украденные мгновения

Все воспоминания о нём насквозь пропитаны золотом. Это цвет солнца, под лучами которого его тонкая, светлая кожа будто светится изнутри. Это цвет песка, который запоминает наши следы, ведущие прочь. Это цвет его волос, которые скользят меж моих пальцев, текут жидким металлом.   
Это цвет короткого, яркого, чрезмерного, болью в груди отдающего счастья, которое должно оборваться. Мы оба знаем, что осталось недолго, и стараемся урвать у этих секунд как можно больше.  
Нет отныне никакого смущения, случайных касаний, прелюдий и осторожности. Мы налетаем один на другого, как волна налетает на камень, переплетаемся руками, ногами, телами, сжимаем так крепко, что впору хрустнуть костям. Мы оставляем следы: наливаются кровью синяки там, где он впился пальцами в мои бёдра; алеет свежим тавром засос там, где я прижался распухшими губами к его шее.  
Метки болят и ноют, заставляют невольно прикасаться к себе потом, пока мы не можем быть рядом, и лишь встречаемся проницательными, понимающими всё взглядами. Я чувствую, как они полыхают под слоями одежд, когда держу в руках щит с символом его силы и власти. Он нарочито склоняет голову набок, когда я смотрю во время него на совете, подставляя этому взгляду знак своей принадлежности мне.  
Мы ведём себя как дети, наконец-то добравшиеся до сладчайшего лакомства, и ведём себя глупо. Боги войны не прощают такого небрежного отношения, такого бесстыдного счастья, презревшего все лишенья и горести. В жажде отмщения они разлучают нас снова и снова, но мы находим друг друга - и навлекаем на себя ещё больший гнев и большие беды. Мы знаем, что чаша чьего-то терпения полнится, но не замечаем, когда одинокая капля падает вниз.   
В тот раз мы соприкасаемся губами и телами, не подозревая, что это последний и днём я умру, чтобы - впервые - он последовал за мной, а не наоборот.  
...  
Считается ли обманом божественной воли то, что мы встретимся вновь после смерти?


End file.
